Floating devices for water activities in the ocean, lake, river, or pool are utilized and built for a variety of applications. Many of these floating devices are designed for specific uses such as for various sports or for leisure. These floating devices serve a specific purpose such as a surf board for surfing, knee board for water skiing, kick board for swimming, or an inflatable floating device for leisure and relaxation.
Generally, these types of floating devices don't allow for the conveniences offered by boats such as storage, anchors, or secure platforms to stand and sit. Therefore, fisherman, divers, and other water enthusiast require at least a small boat or vessel to accommodate supplies and to keep safe while fishing, diving, snorkeling, or swimming. The present invention solves these issues allowing for portable floating vessel to be used by water sports enthusiasts and families as an alternative to small boats for activities such as diving, fishing, snorkeling, and swimming in open waters. In addition, boating and water sports businesses, as well as resorts may use the present invention as a safety device or recreational activity. The present invention may be Coast Guard approved as a safety device on boats.